


Stress Relief

by frozen_chloe



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Cock Worship, F/F, Finger Sucking, Futanari, Girl Penis, Oral Sex, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex, except not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozen_chloe/pseuds/frozen_chloe
Summary: Having noticed Yves's stress, Chuu is worried. She decides to help her out, and that the best way to do that is in her sleep, with her mouth.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 343





	1. that first night

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: If smut between chuuves is something you would be uncomfortable with, turn back now. Read the tags. You've been warned.

Having been bandmates with Yves for years and friends for even longer, Chuu usually knows the older girl’s feelings before she even voices them. And since Yves is pretty closed off when it comes to things like emotions, Chuu’s sixth sense comes in handy pretty often. Whenever Yves got tired, stressed or angry, Chuu makes sure to stay by her side, trying her best to help her friend get through it. Distracting her when she didn’t want to think about it, letting her vent, giving small bits of advice.. Chuu did her best to alleviate the older girl’s negative emotions. It's the least she could do. Yves has helped her so much in the past, after all. 

It’s been months since they had last done any promotions. The girls had busied themselves by training blindly, covering random songs with no clue as to when they would learn any new choreography that's actually theirs. Chuu comes home, muscles tired from training, to find Yves holed up in her bunk, scrolling mindlessly through what looked like articles. Articles which (Chuu craned her head so she could see the screen better) are apparently about their group. 

Chuu has watched her for days, ever since Yves wordlessly left halfway through practice. If there's one thing Yves loves, it's to dance, so it struck Chuu as odd when Yves sneaked out with no apparent reason. She could feel Yves secluding herself and now that she finds her looking at news about them (something she never does), Chuu’s worries seem all the more accurate. 

Direct as always, Chuu situates herself into Yves’s bunk, tearing the iPad from her hands. “I’m worried about you,” Chuu blurts. 

“Why?” Yves asks, tone so monotone it doesn’t even sound like a question. She takes her iPad back, not even looking up at Chuu. “Don’t be. I’m fine.” 

Chuu doesn’t look down at Yves’s screen for long but it's enough to piece together what her worries were about. All of them have their doubts about having such a long hiatus period, but Yves.. Chuu knows there's nothing that scares Yves more than the thought of being forgotten. 

“This is about the delayed comeback, isn’t it?” She places a hand on Yves’s shoulder, a reminder that no matter what, Chuu is right here next to her. The way she’s always been. “I know it’s frustrating. But there’s nothing we can do..” 

“Exactly.” Yves sighs. The dejection in Yves’s voice is worrying but Chuu smiles when Yves turns her hand around to interlock their fingers. She’s letting Chuu in, that’s all that matters. “Some days I just want to post a selfie, to go on vlive, tell Orbit that we’re fine and still working hard.. But we can’t. And it’s so..” She squeezes Chuu’s hand too tight but Chuu doesn’t wince, squeezing back just as tight reassuringly. 

“Annoying?” Chuu guesses. “Frustrating?” 

“.. disappointing.” 

Chuu slings her arm around her shoulder, hoping her warmth is appreciated. “It’s okay. We’ll get through it.” 

Yves nods slowly but Chuu can tell she doesn’t believe her. 

xx 

Their conversations continue, some nights the two doesn’t fall asleep because they're too busy sharing their worries. Although Chuu is glad that Yves is finally opening up more, her worry only deepens as it seems like Yves’s tension about the situation isn’t letting up. In dance practice, Yves is clearly stiffer, movements chastized by their teacher because Yves’s body refused to loosen up. And in vocal training, a similar occurrence - Yves failing to hit notes because her shoulders and stomach were too tense. 

Chuu doesn’t know what to do! She lays in her bunk, staring at Yves’s sleeping face. Thankfully, Yves seems to be having a peaceful rest. She looks so serene as she sleeps, almost younger, more like the way she looked when the two first met. For the past few weeks, Yves’s sleep had been fitful and she always woke up more tired. Chuu’s mind is racing with all sorts of thoughts, the main one being that she would do anything to help destress her best friend. 

Yves’s leg shifts, her thin excuse of a blanket moving with her, exposing her pale legs. As always, Yves wore shorts to bed, something Chuu is used to seeing. What she isn’t used to, however, is Yves’s cockhead peeking out, jutting from the right leghole. Yves’s shorts must’ve ridden up as she was sleeping, Chuu thinks idly, ignoring the ache between her legs as she continues to stare. Another small movement from Yves exposes more, the sight of Yves’s shaft making Chuu lick her lips. Even soft, Yves is nowhere near small, and that thought excites Chuu more than it should. 

Without even telling her body to, Chuu raises from her own bunk and makes her way into Yves’s. Yves’s sleeping so soundly.. Chuu wonders if she would even wake up if Chuu leaned over and touched it. Just for a few seconds of course, then Chuu would immediately stand up and get right back into her own bed where she belonged. She risks it, taking a single finger and delicately stroking a single line up to the head, which twitches under her warmth. 

“Wow..” Chuu whispers to herself, entranced. She had never seen anything like it in real life, never knew how soft it would be, how almost cute its movements are. 

She gets a little bolder, switching from one finger to her palm rubbing the shaft while her fingers twirl around the sensitive head. She gushes as Yves lets out a moan, eyes still closed and completely asleep, struggling to hide a moan of her own when strings of precum moisten her fingertips. Chuu’s panties are so wet that she repositions herself, legs crossed and sitting a bit closer. 

It’d be so easy to keep going, Chuu’s mind tells her, Yves won’t even know. That’s when Chuu gets an idea. Surely, the best way to take away Yves’s stress would be to fuck it out of her.. 

Chuu shakes her head, ridding herself of such dirty thoughts. No matter how much she wants this, she can’t be sure that Yves does. And that's something she never wants to do.. to overstep the boundaries and hurt the older girl. 

Tentatively, Chuu takes her hand away, already missing the warmth of Yves’s cock. And it seems to miss her too, twitching angrily, as if in search for the hand that’d teased it to its halfhard state. Chuu feels sorry for it. For Yves. She remembers how uncomfortable Yves looked whenever she was hard with no way of fixing it, how tense Yves was until her erection finally went down after close to half an hour of ignoring it. That's the thing Chuu swore to fix, right? And when Chuu is frustrated about something, usually tending to her other, more physical needs helped.. so won’t it be the same thing for Yves? 

The more Chuu thinks about it, the better it sounds. 

In a better world, Chuu might’ve done it the old-fashioned way. Confessed her feelings and let Yves take her out on a few dates before she even considered going anywhere near Yves’s body. But this is a pressing matter (Yves seems to agree, straining in her shorts) and Chuu knows she can’t actually confess any time soon, not without their profession causing unnecessary issues. There isn’t even any guarantee that Yves would return her feelings.. No, this is something Chuu had to do now. 

Carefully, Chuu returns her hand to the base, cupping it gently and grinning as it seems to relax into her hand. She could’ve sworn she saw a matching smile on Yves’s lips, urging Chuu to continue. She slips Yves’s shorts down, eyes sparkling as she realized Yves isn’t wearing any boxers, inches of shaft being exposed to her vision with every tug. One final tug down Yves’s strong legs and Chuu lets out an inaudible gasp as she’s face to face with a cock so impressive that she’s frozen in shock. 

Not only is it the perfect size (both beautifully thick and long enough to fill Chuu up to the brim), but the head is a perfect dusky pink color, the slit glossy with precum that Chuu just knows tastes delicious. No matter how many nights Chuu had stayed up thinking about Yves, she had never imagined her like this. Chuu's already salivating at the thought of what she's about to do. She leans down and gives a small kiss to the very tip of her cock, giggling when it twitches against her lips. Licking her lips, Chuu closes her eyes as she tries to imprint the addicting taste in her mind before she realizes she can have it from the source.

Leaning back in, Chuu drags her tongue all around the slit before finally dipping in, moaning at the salty yet sweet taste. Her eyes roll to the back of her head when Yves shuttles fresh precum onto her tongue, swallowing it down greedily, making sure to gather every last drop. 

Pulling back, Chuu watches with wonder as Yves’s cock continues to grow to its intimidating full length. It teeters slightly, as if too heavy for gravity to not drag it down, but ultimately stays standing tall. Something this beautiful should be worshipped, Chuu’s mind (now delirious with brazen amazement) tells her, lips wrapped around Yves’s full balls. She imagines how beautiful Yves would look once these balls were emptied, stress relieved with Chuu’s mouth. Chuu can’t wait, sucking down with excitement. 

Yves groans. Chuu’s heart leaps in her chest, both thrilled and terrified at the thought of being caught. Coaxing the older girl back to a calm sleep, Chuu moves her hands up to caress Yves’s stomach, slipping her hands under Yves’s shirt to gently drift her fingertips across Yves’s defined abs. Now soothed by Chuu’s movements, Chuu is confident that the older girl wouldn’t wake if she went further. 

Letting out a breath, Chuu braces herself for the main event. She wishes that she was courageous enough to do this while Yves is awake, that the older girl could guide her through it. She wishes that Yves knew how much she wanted her.. 

Chuu's a bit worried that she won't be good enough. Sure, she knows how a blowjob works in theory, but actually performing it is much different. And she wants Yves to have the best experience possible. She ties her hair up with the tie on her wrist, gaze focused on Yves’s cock. 

Giving a soft kiss to her balls, Chuu returns to the head, furrowing her eyebrows in worry as she fears she couldn’t accommodate the entirety of her length. As a complete beginner, Chuu’s sure she can’t possibly fit Yves’s length inside.. but she's determined to eventually get there. Yves deserves it. For now she starts slowly, taking the head into her mouth, giggling at how it presses against the inside of her cheek. One inch down and Chuu's surprised at how open her mouth is, jaw unnaturally opened to accommodate Yves’s fat cock. 

The weight on her tongue drives Chuu a little wild, a hand trailing down her body to relieve the uncomfortable wetness between her thighs. Looking up, Chuu sees Yves’s face looking more relaxed than she had in weeks, and she knows she's doing the right thing. That makes her more aroused than anything.. yes, the feel and the scent of everything is wholly overwhelming, intoxicating, but it's the fact that she's doing it for Yves that really does it for Chuu. 

Chuu’s fingers slip, making contact with her stiff clit, and she whimpers around the inches stuffed in her mouth. The more pleasure she gets, the more determined she is to fully satisfy the older girl. Chuu bobs her head up and down, eyes sparkling with joy every time more cock is enveloped by her lips. Another inch and Chuu is struggling with remembering how to breathe. 

I hope this feels good for you.. 

She almost gags when her throat surprises her by opening up, not used to anything but food reaching that far. Closing her eyes, Chuu wills herself to focus on the hand between her legs and the pleasure she's deriving from it, forcing her head down farther once she's properly distracted. Oxygen is overrated anyway.. all Chuu needs is the occasional breath from her nose. Worshipping Yves’s cock is worth it. 

Chuu can’t go down to the hilt. She's sure she'll choke and make too much noise if she gets to that point. A little disappointed in herself, she pulls back up and starts gasping in big breaths, her warm exhales hitting Yves’s spit-drenched shaft. “‘m sorry,” Chuu murmurs against the pulsing cock, kissing it and licking up the globs of her spit. “I’ll be able to do it soon! Just need.. more practice.” 

After a second and third attempt of taking Yves’s thickness to the root, Chuu is frustrated. Her fingers playing with her clit doesn’t even give her pleasure anymore. She laves the underside of Yves’s cock, flattening out her tongue to please her as much as possible. She swears she hears Yves’s moan that time, eyes flitting nervously to her sleeping face. 

“I hope you’re dreaming about me..” Chuu whispers, taking her hand from her pussy and toying with Yves’s balls with it, spreading the wetness. 

One final attempt of taking Yves’s glorious cock fully into her mouth has Chuu with her eyes wide open at around ¾ of it, thinking she might achieve it this time. But Yves cums without warning, hips jerking and cock throbbing in Chuu’s mouth driving her cock deeper than Chuu is prepared for, and pulses of white hot cum spilling down her throat making Chuu panic, pulling back as she coughs as quietly as possible. She stares as Yves’s length twitches, cum squirting out all over her thighs, stomach, Chuu’s face and neck. A missed opportunity. Chuu wishes she had braved it, had sucked her cum down obediently.

So much cum.. Chuu's surprised by the volume, and giddy that she's the one that caused it.

Chuu knows she had to take a shower after this to get everything off, but for now her mind is focused on one thing. 

She climbs into Yves’s bed, situating her soaking pussy over Yves’s softening cock. Gasping at how good it feels to have Yves's cock against her pussy lips. She spreads her wetness all over the shaft, mixing with the cum that had just exploded over the both of them. Whimpering with pleasure, Chuu grinds and grinds, eyes rolling to the back of her head when Yves’s head bumped into her sensitive clit. She can’t help herself. She knows this isn’t meant to be for her pleasure but she just caldn’t stop, rolling her hips and wishing that somehow Yves would get hard again, maybe even wake up and shove inside Chuu’s fluttering hole. Chuu’s thrusts increase in strength before she cums with a shudder, her clear cum making even more of a mess on Yves’s lap before she stands, ashamed by her actions. 

“I..I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!” she squeaks, running to the bathroom. 

Little did she know Yves was awake the entire time, enjoying her favorite girl pleasuring her. Her eyes open, the same way they did when Chuu was too focused on her cock to notice, impressed by the surplus of liquid that’d spilled onto her thighs and sheets. Yves takes her hand and drags it through the mixture of their pleasure, testing how it tasted.. Delicious.

“Chuu..” she says to herself, smirking. “Not such a good girl after all, huh?” She could definitely have fun with that knowledge.


	2. and the second

The next day, nothing seemed different. Yves smiled a little more, didn't even get annoyed when Hyejoo hogged all the hot water. Chuu hoped it was at least slightly because of her.

She'd returned to the room after her slight freak-out, pulling Yves's shorts back up and cleaning up slightly. Luckily, Yves didn't notice anything weird - maybe linking her cum-stained underwear and sheets with some wet dream fun the night prior? Chuu was relieved. She wasn't sure she could explain why she was sucking Yves off in her sleep..

It takes Chuu almost a week to muster up the courage to repeat her actions. A week of trying (and failing) to act normal around the older girl - countering her clear unease by being overly defensive whenever Yves asked if she was okay. She felt guilty.. but also a little proud when Yves seemed to have more energy the days following. It might've been unrelated but Chuu considered it a win nonetheless!

All good things come to an end though, and with Yves's newfound energy faltering, Chuu mustered up all the courage she had left in her and crept down the ladder to Yves's bunk. The first time, she'd been convinced it was all for Yves's sake - for her pleasure and to relieve her stress. Now, with Chuu all too aware of the anticipatory wetness between her thighs, she knows it's also because she craves it.

The memory of Yves's cock.. how beautiful and thick, and surprisingly delicious too.. Chuu can't get it out of her head. She wants it so bad it's almost a need, wants to stuff her throat full once more. Challenge getting it down to the root, unsatisfied with her previous failure. She bets it could fill her other holes up perfectly too.. Chuu shakes her head to rid herself of her wandering thoughts.

Sighing, Chuu closes her eyes as she runs her hands along Yves's toned thighs, willing her thoughts to calm. She leans down, pulling up Yves's shirt in the same movement, pressing loving kisses over Yves's stomach. Chuu feels a little pathetic doing this.. kissing Yves's body like a lover when she can't even muster up the courage to confess that she wants that. But there's no use in self-deprecation right now, Chuu decides, nipping a little near Yves's navel. If she's going to get through this without being caught, she needs to focus.

What Chuu doesn't know, however, is that Yves had known all along. That she'd stayed up for an entire week hoping Chuu would come into her bed once more. And that even now, Yves is completely awake, smile hidden by the darkness, feeling Chuu's soft touches and eagerly awaiting more.

She'd known about Chuu's feelings all along (though the younger girl didn't exactly make them subtle), and wondered what she would do about them. She hadn't even considered the route Chuu decided to take - night-time debauchery disguised as reverent service - but Yves thinks it's a whole lot better.

Chuu's kisses inch their way down until she's finally at Yves's shorts. Yves almost instinctively lifts her hips to allow Chuu to slip them off, just barely stopping herself. What'd be the fun in being caught now? No no, Chuu would scream - probably wake up the others. Yves wants to lay down and feel what Chuu will do to her for a little while longer, get to the main course when the timing feels right. So she lets Chuu struggle to pull at them, pretends to shift in her sleep to help. Almost laughs when Chuu freezes up, afraid Yves is about to wake.

Once Chuu thinks it's safe, she's licking and stroking all over Yves's thighs, ignoring Yves's hardening cock completely to worship every inch of exposed skin. It's as sweet as it is annoying.. but luckily Yves is patient. In due time, Yves's length swells until it stands just as proudly as before. She smirks in amusement as Chuu gasps, lightly taking it in her hand. "..so big," Yves swears she can hear, shuttling out precum as the pad of Chuu's middle finger rubs along the slit.

Chuu smears this all over, making her hand's movements easier, slicker. She hopes it feels better for Yves this way, spitting a little to help even more. As she jerks Yves's cock, she can't help but be entranced by the way it looks like Yves is fucking her fist, the head piercing through the hole between her thumb and other fingers. She rubs her thighs together to quell the heat between them.. her thoughts of what it'd feel like to have Yves fucking into her too distracting.

As Yves leaks out more and more precum, Chuu salivates remembering what it tasted like. Greedy for it once more, Chuu's lips wrap around the head of Yves's cock, forcing herself down and licking what she could, moaning a little at the intoxicatingly distinct flavor invading her tastebuds. She swears she can hear a groan that sounds oddly like the older girl, chalks it up to Yves having some sort of gruelling dream. She starts to bob her head more steadily, emboldened to complete her task of taking Yves's intimidating length to the root.

The hot wet pleasure of Chuu's mouth is just as overwhelming as before, but Yves already had experience with keeping still during. She stays mostly calm as Chuu insistently pushes herself further down, pulling back occasionally to catch her breath and suck at the head some more, as if milking Yves for precum that she's happy to provide. Another trial at getting all of Yves inside her throat fails, the second Chuu gags she pulls back, rests her head against Yves's thighs as she pants for breath. 

"God you're just too fucking big.." Chuu swearing will never get old for her. "I love it.." She licks and sucks at Yves's balls, giggling when they tense up in her mouth. "Mmm.. does this feel good? All I want to do is make you feel good, unnie.." The vibrations and warm breath against her most sensitive area makes Yves quiver.

She wishes she could answer, encourage the girl giving her so much pleasure, but the timing still doesn't feel quite right. Yves knows Chuu's still worrying whether what she's doing is okay and wants to assure her that it's fine, that Yves is enjoying it. Pretending to be asleep, Yves groans and squirms a bit, her arm lifting momentarily to rest ever so slightly on Chuu's head. She lets her fingers splay out in Chuu's soft locks, almost like she's petting her, showing how much she appreciates Chuu doing this. She hopes Chuu can feel her affection.

Underneath her hand, Chuu is stiff. Yves can practically feel her worry, letting out a soft, hopefully asleep-sounding "..Chuu" to really drive the message home. She wants this. They both do.

Finally steadying after realizing Yves isn't "awake", Chuu nuzzles into her hold a little. "Dreaming about me, unnie?" She giggles to herself as she peers up and sees Yves out cold. "I hope so.."

Taking the older girl's length into her mouth again, Chuu finds herself emboldened by Yves's slender fingers in her hair. She loses herself in thoughts of doing this for real, Yves's hand less of a passive presence than actually pushing her down, supporting her in her cock worship. Yves would probably moan so prettily.. utter filthy words of praise or degradation (Chuu doesn't know what she'd prefer.. she thinks she'd like anything if Yves is the one saying them to her) as Chuu sucks and pleases every inch. 

Eyes closed, Chuu almost doesn't realize she's reached her goal - nose pressed against Yves's defined stomach. When she does, she lets out a little noise of glee, keeping herself stock-still as she savors the feeling of achievement. She'd finally taken all of Yves's length inside..

She bobs her head up and down the shaft eagerly, proud at how every bit of it is slicked up with her spit. Her throat aches, core screaming at her desperate to be filled like her mouth, but she ignores it all to focus on Yves, Yves, Yves, shamelessly slamming her willing mouth down over and over again. She holds herself down at the base once more, keeping her suction constant until.. she cums.

She has no idea how.. she didn't even touch herself like last time. But Chuu feels herself trembling, her walls convulsing around nothing, and she feels herself creaming her panties. Chuu moans around Yves's cock in absolute shock, grinding down on nothing as she tries to prolong her pleasure, vibrating against her cock so strongly that it nearly pushes Yves over the edge too.

Chuu pulls back, trembling and panting, mind scrambled by one of the most intense orgasms she's ever had. She squeaks, stunned, as Yves's hands move once more, gripping onto her wrists like a vice and pulling her in. "I-!"

She doesn't know what she expected - maybe Yves jerking back in disgust, laughing at her, looking disappointed. But she certainly didn't expect Yves pulling her into a searing hot kiss, cock still wet and hard, straining against Chuu's thigh. Yves kisses her needily, like an animal that's finally caught its prey. It's all Chuu can do to clear her mind and kiss back.


	3. and the last

After the hottest, roughest kiss of her life Chuu is panting when Yves finally pulls back, allowing Chuu to catch her breath. She presses insistent kisses down Chuu's jaw and neck, so hard she's sure there'll be bruises. Hopes there will be. Chuu's mind is still reeling but she can't focus on anything but the girl in front of her.

"Ugh.. Chuu.." Yves lets out, biting down on Chuu's pulse point so hard Chuu almost screams, before smoothing it with her tongue. "Such a bad girl.. all for me."

"Y..yes.. I'm yours, unnie," Chuu admits shakily. "I'm so sorry..!"

"Why, sweet girl? Unnie liked it very much," Yves says in a low voice, whispering in Chuu's ear. Her warm breath making the younger girl shiver against her. "From the first night.. I stayed up all week hoping you'd come back and here you are."

Yves leans back down, kissing down Chuu's breasts now, lightly skimming her fingers against the bottom edges of them. She hopes that her feather-light touches are driving Chuu mad, hopes she’s not the only one losing herself. From the second Chuu took Yves into her hot wet mouth, Yves was gone. She wanted nothing more than to return the favor, please Chuu back like she deserved, and now Yves is adamant to achieve her goal.

Yves rants a little, murmuring about how difficult it was to keep quiet as Chuu pleased her so well, throwing in praises about how Chuu's so perfect for her, making the younger fill with pride.

"Th..thank you, unnie," Chuu says between breathless pants, "all I ever wanted was to please you.."

"You did very well. Let me return the favor, baby," Yves takes her hand and tugs her into the bed, underneath the covers where Yves had been 'sleeping' not too long ago. She presses Chuu down, straddling her to remind her who's in charge, but not going any farther. "Do you want this?" Yves asks.

Her cock is steel hard, unsatisfied from Chuu cumming before Yves could spill another load down her willing throat. It's pressed up against Chuu's clothed stomach, leaking precum against the fabric of her shirt. The way Chuu looks up at her, adoringly, with eyes as dark as the night, and nods makes Yves go a little unhinged. "Please, unnie.. fill me."

Yves lets out a groan so low it sounds like a growl, ripping at Chuu's clothes as she surges forward for another kiss. Yves can't get enough of her, wants Chuu's clothing off as soon as possible so she can finally feel her bare skin against her body. As soon as Chuu's panties are torn off of her, Yves turns her attention downwards, pressing searing hot kisses down Chuu's lean body before hungrily burying her face between Chuu's thighs.

Yves doesn't waste any time, practically devouring as much of Chuu as she could. Her cock pulses but she ignores it to focus on lapping at Chuu's folds and suckling on her sensitive little clit, face covered in slick.

"Oh, unnie, please..!" Chuu gasps, writhing as Yves's tongue licks at her wetness. "More, more.." She grinds down, just as desperate to be consumed as Yves was to consume.

"You have no idea how much I wanted this.." Yves says, words muffled by Chuu's perfect pussy.

No part of Chuu is lost to her attentions as her tongue explores every inch. As much as she wants to plunge her tongue deep inside and drink Chuu's sweet nectar from the source, Yves restricts herself to the outside, resolving that her cock should be the first thing that fills Chuu up. Her length twitches at the mere thought of it, of finally feeling Chuu's wet warmth around her.

Emboldened by the small noises Chuu's making, Yves drags her tongue back to the spot she worked on before, on the side of her clit. Taking pity on the smaller girl, Yves wraps her lips around and sucks hard. Yves casts her eyes up and sees Chuu biting her bottom lip so hard that it could draw blood.

"Unnie, wait, I'm gonna..!" Yves sucks harder, hands gripping at Chuu's legs like a vice, pinning her down as she writhes. Screaming in sudden delight, Chuu gushes, cumming once more. Her hands pull at Yves's hair, scratching her scalp before she finally settles.

Seeing and feeling Chuu cum once more makes Yves's patience go out of the window. She needs the younger girl now. Needs to feel her tight warm walls sucking her in. "Fuck, I can't take it anymore." Sitting up, Yves grasps at Chuu's thighs and pulls her close until Chuu's ass is on her lap and Yves's cock is straining against Chuu's drenched core.

"Unnie, please.." Chuu whines. "Claim my pussy as yours. It already is but.. make it official alright?

At Chuu's insistent words, Yves positions her cock at her entrance, moaning at how smooth and wet it felt on her sensitive head. She just knows it feels even better inside.. "Mine," Yves groans out, easing herself in, biting her lip at how ridiculously good Chuu's insides feel around her length. "You're mine."

"Yours, yes.. I'm..!" Chuu shivers, already addicted to how perfectly Yves stretches her out. The cock that she had worshipped and adored.. the feeling of it burying inside of her, its veins and ridges all reaching spots she didn't even know existed - it's heaven.

Yves - about halfway done with stuffing Chuu full with her cock - grows even more impatient, situating her hands on Chuu's hips and pulling, effectively slamming the rest of her cock inside. She relishes in how Chuu screams and whimpers, how Chuu scratches at her back and mutters what sounded like her pleading for more. 

"Please, please fuck me..!"

Ignoring her pleas momentarily, Yves pulls out and pushes back in slowly. She's not used to anything taking her cock in to the hilt.. up until a few minutes ago Chuu's throat was the only thing her length had ever been fully sheathed in. Yves wants to get used to the feeling before finally fucking Chuu like she deserved, not wanting to cum too early and embarrass herself. She'd waited a week for this - it needs to be perfect for the both of them. And of course, Chuu's insides feel much too good to not be savored.

A few minutes of this slow pace and Yves thinks she's prepared to go harder, to finally fulfil Chuu's wishes of being taken harshly. All of Yves's strength went to guiding Chuu's lithe body up and down her cock, to her hips so she could ensure each thrust is powerful and at the fastest pace she could manage.

She slams in, harder and harder, willing herself to ignore how Chuu's walls squeeze and flutter around her length, to ignore Chuu's incoherent babbling about how good Yves is fucking her, focused on nothing more than her thrusts. The one thing Yves can't ignore is how delicious Chuu's breasts look bouncing up and down with her motions, loving the fact that their rampant fucking is making them move like that. Entranced by them, Yves bends down and takes a nipple into her mouth, not pausing her thrusts, and lathing all over the stiff peak with her tongue.

"..unnie!"

With her other hand, Yves lets go of Chuu's hips to squeeze at the other breast, not wanting to leave one out of the fun. "God," Yves groans as she pulls away, lips pressed against Chuu's soft skin, "I bet these'd look so fucking good against my cock.. I wanna fuck 'em too once I'm done with your pussy." She laughs as her words make Chuu whimper. "You like that thought, baby? I bet they'd look even better once I cover them with my cum."

"No, no, no," Chuu lets out, squirming underneath her. Her words are ragged and breathless, Yves almost couldn't hear her correctly. "Cum inside me, please. I need.. I need it inside."

"Hmm," Yves murmurs, mouth now between Chuu's cleavage and sucking marks on her pale skin, face smothered in soft flesh. "Are you sure you deserve it, Chuu?" She pretends to think about it when really she knows that she wants to spill her seed deep inside Chuu as well. Plus, she'd do anything the younger girl says now that she knows how fucking good her cunt feels.

"Yes, yes I deserve it.. I'm a good girl, your good girl, please..!" Chuu cries out, "I need it so bad. Give me every drop, please oh please!"

"A good girl?" Yves snarls. "You're just a slut for my cock. For my cum. That's why you came into my bed right? To make me spill into your slutty little mouth?"

By now Yves knows that Chuu's close, can feel the telltale signs of Chuu's walls squeezing even harder around her, of Chuu's grip on her shoulders now hurting with how strong the younger girl is. In the end, it's Yves's uncharacteristically harsh words that push Chuu over the edge once more. Yves gladly keeps fucking her as Chuu spasms around her cock, adoring how Chuu's walls tightened around her.

And as much as Yves would've loved to feel Chuu cum around her once more, she'd been holding it in for too long. After Chuu's last visit, Yves couldn't satisfy herself with her hand anymore. And since Chuu hadn't finished her off with her mouth before, it'd been a long week since Yves had last cum.

Yves holds down Chuu's body as she continues fucking her deep, Chuu thrashing from her oversensitive cunt being pounded into. Once Chuu's spasms taper off, Yves groans, mouth pressing kisses into Chuu's neck as she slams in to the hilt one final time. She cums so hard it's like an eruption inside Chuu's body, continuous spurts of white-hot cum shooting to her womb as Yves empties her balls inside of her. Yves feels waves of relief wash over her.

Chuu is hers now.

Her pussy grips down on Yves's cock and milks her for all she's worth, greedy for every last drop. Yves smiles against Chuu's neck, panting against her. She loves the thought that now she is Chuu's as well. That they belong to each other.

Pushing herself up, Yves stares at Chuu who, like her, is panting to catch her breath and blissed out. Yves can't help but kiss her. Slow and lovingly. As if her cock isn't lodged inside Chuu's now gaping and spent pussy.

"Guess what," Yves says against her lips, smiling.

Chuu giggles. "What?"

"You don't have to sneak into my bed anymore." Yves wraps her arms around Chuu's sweaty frame, covering them both in her sheets. "It's our bed now."

When Yves pulls from her lips and out of her pussy, Chuu whines. She can't bear not being filled anymore, too addicted to the feeling of Yves's cock deep inside her. But Yves doesn't even notice, too entranced by the sight of their cum gushing out of Chuu's cunt. She swipes it up with her forefinger and middle, staring at it idly. Chuu takes her hand and pulls it up to her lips, opening her mouth once the wetness coated them. Suckling down, Chuu shivers at the sight of Yves staring at her with so much lust, at the taste of both of them invading her mouth, at how Yves starts pushing her digits in.

"So filthy.." Yves whispers. Chuu doesn't even need to look down to know that Yves is hardening once more.  Chuu sucks just like Yves's fingers are her cock, tongue lathing all over. She gags as Yves starts to eagerly fingerfuck her willing mouth. But apparently the sound only makes Yves want her all the more. "Fuck.. what are you doing to me baby?"

Peering down, Chuu watches as Yves's hand wraps around her cock and starts jerking herself off to the sight of Chuu suckling her fingers. The sound of Yves's wet cock makes Chuu whimper and squeeze her thighs together. She wants to be filled yet again.. or to at least clean up the mess they made on Yves's cock. But she settles for Yves's fingers as it's clear Yves is loving the sight. Chuu eagerly worships them, growing used to gagging as Yves's fingers arch every so often.

"I can feel you dripping all over my lap," Yves says, smirking. "You want me again so soon?" She doesn't even pull her fingers out to allow Chuu to answer, just positioning her cock back to Chuu's entrance and stretching her out once more. "Good girl."

**Author's Note:**

> Curiouscat/twitter: candychoerryluv


End file.
